True Friend
by daisyduke80
Summary: Night at the Museum It is Octavius' birthday. Jedadiah plans a special surprise for him. Oneshot. No slash. Dedicated to my friend Lightonahill. R&R!


1_**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to my friend Lightonahill. Without her, some of the stories that we wrote probably never would have existed. Without her, I'd go totally crazy about my stories. Without her, I'd have no one to obsess with over NatM or National Treasure. You Rock Light!**_

**True Friend**

Jedadiah sat in his tent in the Frontier. He was putting the finishing touches on his project. It was Octavius' birthday today. With Larry and Rebecca's help, he was throwing him a surprise party. He couldn't wait to see Octavius' face when he found out and when Jed gave him his present. Jed finished his project, and expected his work.

"It's perfect," he smiled.

He took his gift and wrapped it. Then he took it and headed to the main hall to check on the party.

"How's it coming?" Jed asked.

"Great were almost done," Larry stated.

"Give us about 5 minutes before you bring Octavius," Rebecca smiled.

"Okay besides it'll take me that long to get him to come here," Jedadiah stated.

Jed took his present and hid it behind the desk. Jedadiah took off to the Empire. When he got there, he saw Octavius commanding the army. Jedadiah went up to him.

"Hey Octavius," he greeted.

"Hey Jed," Octavius replied.

"So Octtie do you wanna come with me and take Rexy for a walk?" Jed asked.

"I don't know. I have to stay here and command the army," Octavius replied.

"Oh come on Octtie. It won't hurt to take a little break. Besides you could use it," Jed persuaded.

"Alright," Octavius agreed.

As Jed and Octavius walked to the little remote control car, Jed looked back at the army and gave them a wink. They nodded in understanding. Jed and Octavius sped down the hall in the little remote control car. Once they got near the main hall, Jed stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Octavius asked.

"There's something in the main hall that I wanna show you, but it's a surprise so I thought we'd walk the rest of the way," Jed explained.

"Okay," Octavius agreed.

They climbed out of the car.

"Close your eyes," Jed stated.

"What?" Octavius asked.

"Close your eyes. I don't want you to see it right away," Jed explained.

Octavius closed his eyes. Jed placed his hands in front of them to make sure he didn't see.

"Okay start walking," Jed voiced.

Octavius started walking very carefully with Jed behind him. Once they got to the main hall, Larry knelt down in front of them and held out his palm.

"Step up," Jed told Octavius.

Octavius raised his foot and stepped onto Larry's palm. Jed followed.

"Do you trust me?" Jed asked.

"Of course," Octavius answered.

Jed nodded to Larry and Larry started lifting them. Octavius started swaying slightly.

"Hold on. Keep your eyes closed," Jed stated.

Larry carefully placed them on top of the front desk.

"You ready?" Jed asked.

"Yes," Octavius answered.

"Alright open your eyes," Jed notified as he took away his hands.

Octavius opened his eyes as everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

Octavius looked around. Everyone in the museum was there. There was also a big banner that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

"What is all this?" Octavius asked.

"It's your surprise party," Jed answered standing in front of Octavius, "I wanted to do something special for your birthday, so I decided to throw you a party. With Larry and Rebecca's help of course."

"You did all this?" Octavius asked.

"Yeah," Jed smiled.

"Why?" Octavius asked.

"Because that is what friends do for their friends," Jed answered.

As the party carried on, Jed got more excited about giving Octavius his present. It now drew time to do it.

"Uh...Octavius, I have something for you," Jed made known.

"What is it?" Octavius asked.

Jedadiah pulled at a wrapped package and handed it to Octavius. Octavius carefully unwrapped it. He almost had tears in eyes when he finished. It was a picture of him and Jed that Larry had took of them. It was in a hand carved frame. Octavius looked on the back and there was a poem.

_A friend should be radical._

_They should love you when you're unlovable,_

_Hug you when you're unhuggable,_

_And bear you when you're unbearable._

_A friend should be fanatical._

_They should cheer when the whole world boos,_

_Dance when you get good news,_

_And cry when you cry too._

_But most of all, a friend should be mathematical._

_They should multiply your joy,_

_Divide your sorrow,_

_Subtract the past,_

_And add to tomorrow._

_Calculate the need deep in your heart,_

_And always be bigger than the sum of all your parts._

Octavius looked up at Jed.

"Jed it's...wonderful," Octavius smiled.

"Do you really like it?" Jed asked.

"I love it," Octavius stated.

They hugged. This truly was the greatest birthday Octavius ever had.

_  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in.

__

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend


End file.
